Give me what I need or She takes what she wants
by Spearlike Mage
Summary: Just smut. Basically PWP with a hint of back story. Miranda's longing for Jack comes to an end when Jack takes what she wants. I know... I know... bad summary, just read it already!


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything associated with them.

* * *

The scrape of her nails along my thighs. I feel her hot burning breath against my collar bone. My moans are rumbling from deep inside me. I want her. I want her inside me. I want her to tell me I'm not perfect, but I am hers to fuck.

"Miranda" she whispers with a husky voice. "Tell me what you want". I can't form words while her right hand has moved from my thigh to just above my panty line. She drags her blunt nails across my sensitive skin. "Tell me what the fuck it is you want" she repeats a little more demanding.

"Please" I say with a breathy voice I barely recognize as my own. "I need you. I need you to fuck me" I tell her with the last willpower I have.

She lets out something between a growl and a chuckle as she plunges her hand into my underwear and without hesitating searches out my clit and starts to rub it with quick and firm strokes.

I feel my knees buckling and I start to lose my balance but she presses me harder against the wall to support me. She bits down on my neck. The sting of pain keeps me from getting lost in the pleasure. It keeps me in the moment.

"You are dripping wet for me, Cheerleader." She forces her hand farther down my underwear to tease my opening. I miss her attention on my clit immediately. But I know this way I will last longer. I don't want this to end. I have wanted it for so long.

She pushes two of her rough fingers inside me and I cry out at the intrusion. "Fuck, even your cunt is perfect. I've never been inside one so tight" she growls.

I open my eyes. I don't even realize that I have closed them. I see her staring at me, taking in every expression. She smirks at me. She knows what she is doing to me.

She thrusts into me, uses her whole body to both pin me against the wall and put more force behind her thrusts. I think I'm going to crack. This is exactly what I've been dreaming about; fantasizing about while I plunge my own fingers inside me.

She continues to lick and nibble at my neck as she thrusts harder and faster inside me. I can't hold back my moans any longer and they get louder and louder as she brings me closer to the edge.

She uses the heel of her hand to put pressure on my clit and I gasp for air. My lungs feels like they are on fire. I can't breathe, the only thing existing is her hand in my underwear and her labored breaths next to my ear.

"I wanted to fuck you from the moment I saw you" she says. "I wanted to rip those skimpy clothes right off that perfect little body of your and make you come all over my hand or my face". She puts even more force behind her thrusts and I find it hard to really grip the words she is saying. I want to hear them. I want her to tell me how much she wants me.

"Cerberus little bitch isn't so cocky now, is she?" her breath tickles the side of my throat and she drags her teeth against it.

My entire body tingles for an orgasm. I need it so bad. I am so very close.

"Harder" I breathe out. I want her to truly fuck me. Take me. I want to feel how sore she has made me tomorrow. I want to be reminded of how well she fucked me when I walk through the Normandy.

Her fingers penetrate me with a mixture of pleasure and pain. I can't get enough of it. "From now on you are all mine" her husky voice vibrate throughout my entire body. "Your tits are mine, your ass is mine, your cunt is mine. Mine to fuck". Her words make me cry out and my body freezes as my orgasm crashes into me. I buck my hips against her hand with my last strength to make the orgasm last longer.

Once my breathing levels out she removes her hand and licks her glistening fingers clean. "Mmmm you taste just as good as I thought you would".

She lets me settle into reality again and then she kisses me hungrily. She then steps away from me. I still feel her hot lips against mine and her rough fingers inside me.

She turns around and starts to walk away. "I expect to see you down in my hole sometime soon" she calls over her shoulder as she disappears.

She leaves me there. Fucked. Used. Pleased. And wanting more.

* * *

This is my first story, it is also my first story in English. So I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes. I have proof read it and hopefully most of it is correct. The more I read it though to find mistakes the suckier it gets. I'm sorry guys, for this bad attempt! Stop crying and giving me the stink eye... it wasn't THAT bad.

I am looking forward to your reviews. I want to know what you liked/disliked about my story. I also may need a push to get the confidence to write some more.


End file.
